Sans
ATTRIBUTION: This page was adopted from here under CC-BY-SA. Sans is the brother of Papyrus.OK SO, I thought what if theres an AU in which the... popcornpr1nce's Tumblr He is training to become a royal guard with Alphys. Profile Appearance Sans is a chubby skeleton who wears a light grey shirt with a white shirt underneath, dark blue trousers and blue boots. He wears a blue cape around his neck, which ends near the end of his shirt. His eyes, which he can turn into hearts or other different shapes to express his emotions, are light blue with two dark circles in them. Unlike Undertale's Sans, he has eyebrows and can open his mouth. Personality Sans is excitable, loving, and enjoys making tacos for his friends.about & F.A.Q Official Underswap Tumblr He calls himself "The Magnificent Sans" and "The Supreme Sans".does sans refer to himself as 'sans the great' like how papyrus does it in canon or is it something else like the 'sensational sans' or something like that? Official Underswap Tumblr Sans likes to make tacos (and burritos?) instead of spaghetti (Italian food being swapped with Mexican) and likes to say "MWEH HEH HEH", he also likes riddles instead of puzzles.hello yes i would like to write some underswap fanfic, can you give us anymore headcanons? like who else has swapped and whatnot? and does sans still like puns or is that Papyrus' thing? does pap still make spaghetti? popcornpr1nce's Tumblr Sans enjoys collecting sci-fi figurines and spaceships (as well as other snippets).So you know how papyrus collects action figures in undertale? What if underswap!Sans collects you spaceships Abilities During his fight, Sans inflicts KR on Chara and turns their SOUL blue. Main Story Neutral Route Sans sets up various traps to stop Chara. After his fight, he takes Chara on a dateWait. Since it's swapped... wouldn't that mean that you'd go on a date with Sans instead of Papyrus? Official Underswap Tumblr, where he wears a shirt with "cool dude" written on it.the most important question: would sans wear a "cool dude" shirt on the date with him or no (and is there anything else that is different about this. im asking for a friend) Official Underswap Tumblr Genocide Route When Sans is fought, he tells Chara to run into his arms, before getting killed.“take one more step, and you’re gonna have a bad time kiddo” popcornprince's Tumblr Relationships Papyrus Papyrus is Sans's brother. Sans sometimes shares his tacos with him. Alphys Alphys trains Sans.Would sans still be friends with toriel and that's why he really wants to be part of the royal guard? popcornprince's Tumblr She also sometimes helps out Sans with his cooking. Quotes * YOU'RE BLUE NOW THAT'S MY ATTACK!! * MWEHEHE HEHEHEHmore of the underswap au that no one asked for but... popcornpr1nce's Tumblr * YOU STILL WANNA BE MY FRIEND? * ON TO THE NEXT TRAP! * COME TO MY ARM-''“take one more step, and you’re gonna have a bad time kiddo” popcornprince's Tumblr * ''oh. * i guess this is goodbye Trivia * Sans speaks using uppercase letters, using the Comic Sans font.So will Underswap!Sans still talk in Comic Sans but in all caps? And likewise for Underswap!Papyrus talking in lowercase? popcornprince's Tumblr * Sans is the first Underswap character that popcornpr1nce created. * Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans was popcornpr1nce's original choice of theme for Sans, because it’s cute and upbeat. But he finds remixes of MEGALOVANIA pretty sweet too.Wait... so would that alt. version of "Megalovania" play when you fought Sans, or would "Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans" play? popcornprince's Tumblr * Sans says "WOWZERS!" when amazed, similar to how Undertale Papyrus says "WOWIE!".Think Sans would say something like "WOWZERS!" instead of "WOWIE!"? Official Underswap Tumblr Gallery Sans2.png PapsandSans.png PapsandSans2.png papsgenocide.png SansCommission.png References Category:Characters